Big Time Reunion
by november 2 1990
Summary: it is a reunion of all of the exes. Kendall's two exes show up, and Jo's three exes show up. someone's got the hots for Jo.


**A/N I hope you enjoy this. None of the events really happened as of May 9****th****. **

**Disclaimer: If they were to happen, then I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

I watched as my beautiful girlfriend was coming out from the lobby. She walked up to me, and had kissed my lips for a minute or two, and then she walked towards Camille. James and Carlos came down about 3 minutes later. James said, "I admit I don't like any girl in the Palm Woods."

Carlos said the same thing I joked with them and said the same thing, and Jo had walked by and heard that. I heard her say, "Kendall." I walked over to her, and I had pecked her lips. Jo pulled away from me. She asked, "What was that?"

I think it was the whole I admit I don't like any girl in the Palm Woods thing, but I said, "What was what?"

Jo explained, and I said, "I was…"

Some guy yelled, "JO!"

Jo said, "IAN! Is it really you?"

Ian said, "Jo I've missed you it is."

Jo said, "You look A mazing."

Ian said, "You look Ga orges."

I said, "Back off, she's mine."

Jo said, "Kendall this is Ian, he was my best friend back in high school, we almost dated, but I had moved to LA before we did."

Ian said, "I moved to the Palm Woods, and I live in 2I if you need anything."

He walked away, and Jo said, "Bye Ian."

I said, "Jo, why didn't you tell me about him?"

Jo said, "I didn't think you would care, or be happy, I thought you would be mad."

I said, "I wouldn't be that mad, but now I am because I never found out."

Jo said, "Fine if you are mad, because I didn't tell you I liked a guy in high school, then maybe we should take a break."

I said, "Jo."

Jo said, "I thought you would be the guy you were when we first met, and first started going out, but you aren't you've changed."

I was really mad, first my girlfriend dumps me, and second, I don't know if she will take me back.

I really like her, but I got a little jealous, and now she doesn't even want me.

I went to 2J, and I stopped by to see Ian. I said, "You better not be stealing my girl." I then left. I opened the door, and I saw Camille and Logan making out on the couch. I just walked to the couch, and I face planted. They had separated, and had tried to talk to me. Camille said, "I can talk to Jo if you'd like."

Camille went to talk to Jo. I talked with Logan. I told him what happened, and how she said, "She wished I was the guy I was when we first met, and first started going out."

Logan said, "Sing to her."

I questioned him, but he said, "We all sang to her, and then you won her over after."

I said, "What song?"

He said, "Any kind of guy or All over Again."

I had to plan how this would work. First Camille would lure Jo to her apartment, and then we will start getting set up. Camille was still with Jo.

**Camille's Pov**

I went to see Jo, and hear why she dumped Kendall. I saw Jo, and she was crying. Jo said, "Hey Camille."

I asked, "What's wrong?"

Jo said, "Kendall and I broke up."

I asked, "Why?"

Jo said, "He would get jealous over an old high school crush, and he never used to do that. Kendall would get possessive, and he never used to do that. Yet I miss his strong arms, his amazing smell, his large lips, and his amazing eyes, his dimples, his sweetness, and his kindness."

**Jo's Pov**

Camille said, "If he were to act like the boy you met 3 years ago, would you go back out with him."

I said, "Yeah. If he were the boy who sang out my window." I heard singing out my window. I walked towards the balcony, and Kendall was singing both Any Kind of Guy, and All Over Again. He looked right at me when singing. He climbed the tree to my balcony. He then grabbed my hand, and started to sing and dance with me.

I kissed his cheek, and Kendall smirked. Kendall held me as close as possible. I saw Ian walking into the lobby, so I looked nervous. Kendall finished right before Ian came to the pool. Kendall then tossed Logan the microphone, and shoved me against the wall. He had kissed me. Ian walked out, and looked up. He saw two people against a wall kissing. I wrapped my arms around Kendall's neck, and he had his on either the wall, my waist, or my neck at all times. I felt Kendall hoist me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and Kendall opened the door, and we saw Camille. Kendall said, "I think Logan needs you."

Camille said, "Don't fuck her."

I said, "Camille."

Camille left, and Kendall laid me on the bed, and spread my legs out. He had laid on top of me, and I the middle of my two legs. He grabbed one of my legs, and had lifted it up. I wrapped both around his waist. Kendall kept kissing me. He would kiss my lips, then he would pepper my neck with kisses. Kendall loved to be a tease. He nibbled on my ear lobe, and he had put one of his hands on my back. Kendall took off his shirt, and damn, his abs. Kendall took off mine, and he grinded our top halves. Kendall's abs were so rock hard. I stuck my hand out, and rubbed them. Kendall muttered, "So you like my abs huh." I said, "Yeah baby so much, they're so hard, and sexy." Kendall kissed my tan abdomen, and I had put his hand on my back.

Kendall reached for my bra clasp, and undid it. I had covered up. Kendall pulled my arms down, he said, "Josephine, don't hide from me, I am not a stranger, you are beautiful, and don't you forget it."

I said, "Ken, it feels weird. Kendall then reached for his buckle, and he couldn't get it undone. I had replaced my hands with his. I swiftly undid his belt, and Kendall then undid his jeans. He was in boxers. Kendall said, "Jo I don't hide from you, and you don't hide from me?" I said, "Okay Kendall. But if I get pregnant, so help me God, you better be there."

Kendall said, "I would never leave you."

Kendall undid my jeans, and slid them off, he had kissed right before he got to my underwear. He kissed right above it. I felt a bulge in his pants forming, as his penis rubbed against my thigh. I grabbed his boxers, and felt inside. As I felt Kendall, he shivered, and moaned. I pulled down his boxers. I was kind of shocked to see a penis. I looked at Kendall, like he wants to put that enormous thing into me. It was about 9 inches. Kendall then said, "You stripped me, I strip you."

Kendall, rubbed circles along the inside of my thighs, and he had worked his way up to me. Kendall had tapped inside me, and he fingered me. I felt him pull my underwear down. Kendall had then said, "Jo don't hide, I love you for you." I grabbed his penis, and I put it in my mouth. I felt him with my tongue, and I could feel him dripping into my mouth. Kendall keeps saying, "Baby you're turning me on."

I nibbled on his penis, and I licked his underside, and the tip. Kendall dripped even more. Kendall said, "I'm gonna cum." I didn't know what that meant, but Kendall shot crap into my mouth from his penis. I swallowed it, and I continued to suck. I felt more stuff dripping. I then pulled away. I wiped my mouth. I heard Logan yell, "Kendall did you make it up to her yet?"

Kendall yelled, "Yeah but were busy."

I said, "Ken let's go to the pool." Kendall looked a little sad, but he was happy in a few minutes. I put on my new pink strapless bikini. It had strings to tighten. Kendall was getting antsy. He kept holding onto my thighs while I was in the same room as him. He tried to pull the string. I hit his hand away. Kendall got changed into his bathing suit, which was his boxers. Kendall and I walked to the pool. Kendall had his arm around my waist, and it kept dipping down to my strings. I held his hands, so he couldn't get away with it. Kendall had a hard on, and he tried not to turn himself on. I saw Ian at the pool. I walked over to the lounge chairs, and Kendall sat down. I sat in his lap. Ian came over to us.

Ian said, "Jo I didn't know you wear bikinis."

I said, "Ian I started in 9th grade."

Kendall said, "Jo, would you like me to get you anything?"

I said, "I'll take a Pepsi."

Kendall left. Ian said, "Why are you with him? What ever happened to you waiting for me?"

I said, "Well Ian, I did wait for you, but Kendall had wormed his way into my heart, and I couldn't say no to him."

He asked, "Why did he have a hard on?"

I said, "Well because I don't really know ask him."

Ian said, "Jo I want to know could we ever end up together again?"

I said, "Uh, well it depends."

Ian then came over to me, and he kissed me. I wasn't sure if I should kiss back, so I had not done anything.

Kendall dropped the Pepsi, and said, "Oh My God."

Ian said, "Hey man, don't hate her, I kissed her."

Kendall was frozen. He then said, "What the fuck dude, she's mine."

I said, "Ian I would run if I were you."

Ian ran, and Kendall caught up to him. Kendall grabbed him by his shirt, and pounded him. Kendall being taller and have played hockey had an advantage. Kendall had jumped him. He had jumped on top of him, and he had punched him everywhere. Ian's face was now all bruised, and his stomach was bruised, and his perfect blonde hair, all messed up. Ian I think was passed out. Kendall said, "I told you not to hit on my girlfriend." Kendall walked back to me, and Kendall said, "Jo if he."

I cut him off by saying, "Ken don't worry, I love you and only you."

Kendall said, "Jo I want to go in the pool with you."

Kendall grabbed me, and carried me into the pool with him. Kendall had kissed me, and brought me under water. Kendall then came up. I felt him try to tug at the strings. I said, "Ken not now." I hit his hand away.

Kendall said, "Jo."

I kissed him, and I grinded into him. Kendall pulled away, but he wasn't even an inch away from me. Kendall said, "You're turning me on."

I said, "I know, I can feel it through your boxers."

Kendall said, "Fuck Jo, Fuck. I…"

Someone said, "Kendall."

Kendall and I turned to look, and it was some girl.

Kendall said, "Gabriella."

She said, "Kendall I'm back and we can go out now."

Kendall had a look that said bitch leave. She said, "Well I have to go unpack."

Kendall said, "Jo don't worry, I broke up with her before I came to the Palm Woods, and I think that she thinks I'm going to get back with her."

Gabriella had brown hair, with blue eyes. She was as tall as Camille, and as fat as Jett.

**Kendall's Pov**

I can't take this, first Ian comes back, trying to take Jo back, and now Gabby comes back to take me. What is every one of our exes going to come back? Next a guy about 5'8 came over and said, "Jo."

Jo who was still in my lap, said, "Drake."

He said, "I've missed, you. I moved into the Palm Woods so I can date you again. I have to unpack, so I'll see you later."

I asked, "Jo who is he?"

Jo said, "Drake was my boyfriend before I liked Ian."

Jo put her arm around my waist, and Lucy showed up, she said, "Hey guys I got signed I will be moving back now."

Lucy then left. This next guy walked towards us, he was about 5'7. He said, "Jo I figured out how to make our relationship work."

I asked, "Who's the nerd?"

Jo said, "I was in Honors Math, and he was the only cute guy in Math, and he asked me out so I said yes. We went out before Drake and I dated." He had brown hair, and brown eyes.

Jo then said, "His name is Connor."

I said, "Oh no, my other ex-girlfriend Shanna, is here."

Jo held me really tight. She said, "Let's go inside our apartment."

We went inside my apartment. Drake knocked on the door, and I answered. He said, "Have you seen Jo?"

I said, "She's in here." Drake walked in, and he grabbed her hands. He said, "Hey Jo, long time no see, I still need my homecoming queen by my side. Jo was still in her bikini. I grabbed Jo's hands away from him. He said, "Wow Jo I didn't know your brother was jealous."

I said, "Excuse me, she is my girlfriend, she is not my sister, and I don't know who you are trying to steal my girlfriend."

Drake said, "I believe I was talking to Jo not you."

I said, "Want me to call Freightrain."

He said, "Oh your little body guard can't stop me."

I said, "Okay let's see about that."

I called Freightrain, and told him to come to 2J. He came, and Drake ran. I said, "Freightrain, could you guard the door, and make sure no one comes inside the apartment without it being my sister, the guys my mom, James. Just only let these people in, and here's a photo of everyone on the list."

I sat near Jo, and I said, "You really need to put something else on, it's turning me on, and I will like explode."

Jo said, "What about now?" she loosened her strings. I carried her off to my room, and we had sex. I saw Kendall holding on to me very tightly. I heard knocking on the door, and I got a shirt, a hoodie, and Kendall's boxers on. I opened the door, and it was Connor.

He said, "I heard from this girl named Lucy that you might be in 2J."

I said, "Hey Connor."

Connor said, "Jo what are you doing tomorrow?"

I said, "Hanging with my boyfriend Kendall."

Connor said, "You got a boyfriend already."

I said, "Yeah, he is really sweet."

I had said, "He's in here, I'll get him."

I went into Kendall's room, and I kissed his cheek. I shook him, and I said, "Kenny wake up." Kendall woke up, and pecked my lips. Kendall said, "What's up?"

I said, "Someone's at the door." Kendall got out of bed, and put some boxers on. Kendall walked towards the door. Connor said, "Hi."

Kendall said, "Hey dude I was busy what do you need."

Connor said, "Your girlfriend."

Kendall said, "Yeah you can leave now." Kendall slammed the door in his face.

I kissed his cheek. He is so sweet to me. Wait how is Ian?

Kendall was kissing up and down my neck. I had held his waist, so he wouldn't grind. Kendall kept towering over me. He left a hickey, and I would be asked about that. I said, "Ken."

Kendall pulled away from me, and said, "Yeah."

I said, "I hear the door."

Kendall opened the door, and it was Shanna.

She said, "Kendall I came here for you."

Kendall said, "Shanna, have you heard of my girlfriend Jo Taylor."

Shanna said, "No, and if I knew you were going to be shirtless, I would've come earlier."

Kendall said, "I'm sorry but we are through."

Shanna said, "Fine I am going to go out with that cute guy named Drake."

Kendall said, "Okay."

I watched as she looked at his penis. I yelled, "GO LOOK AT SOME OTHER GUY'S PENIS NOT MY BOYFRIEND'S." She scoffed at me. Kendall chuckled, and he said, "Now if you don't mind I need to do some things."

Shanna left in a huff. Kendall just made out with me until the door rang again. Kendall said, "People need to learn not to interrupt me when I'm kissing my girl."

Kendall opened the door, and it was Lucy. I had said, "Hi Lucy."

She awkwardly said, "Hi Jo, Hi Kendall."

Kendall questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Lucy said, "I hope we can talk later."

She winked at Kendall then left.

So we had Drake, Shanna, Lucy, Ian, and Connor here. This is a reunion of the exes.

**A/N I hope you like this sorry if it is rushed, don't hate because of that.**


End file.
